Entrance
This is the twenty-eighth episode of Die Another Day. Story Evan gathered the group in the living room. “Do you guys want to hear the story of how I joined up with you guys?” Evan asks. “I want to hear the story,” Casey answers. “Yeah. I bet that it would be fascinating,” Daniel answers. “Okay, It is time to begin the story,” Evan states. It is one year prior. The group is confronting Patrick White on the roof. Evan, Johnathan, Trace, and Olivia walked up to the roof. "What's going on up here?" Olivia asked. "This psycho raped and killed Melissa!" Ryan shouted, "He must pay!" "Of course he will," said Evan, "We must not turn to violence." "And let this f***** live! NEVER!" Ryan shouts. Patrick pulls out a gun and he fires it at his twin brother. It misses and Johnathan grabs the gun out of Patrick's hand and shoots him in the stomach. Patrick then falls off the roof to his death. "I gotta go," said Evan. Evan runs away. Evan couldn’t handle this anymore. Not after Patrick died. He knew that Patrick was despicable but he never did anything about it. He eventually found himself at a gas station, out of breath and hungry. “Maybe they’ll be food here,” Evan stated. He then walks into the building, where he finds a woman. “What’s your name?” Evan asked. “I’m Helen,” the woman answered, “I am pregnant and I need a safe place for the baby to live.” “I can find you a place to live,” Evan stated. “That’s nice,” Helen replied. Helen’s water then breaks. “Oh no,” Evan stated, “What’s going on?” “I’m in labor! The baby’s coming!” Helen shouted. Evan then decides to deliver the baby. “The head is out,” Evan stated, “Now the torso.” “That’s good,” Helen replied. The baby was then delivered. “It’s a girl,” Evan stated. “She’s so beautiful,” Helen replied. “What do you want to name her,” Evan asked. “I’m gonna name her Violet,” Helen replied. “Welcome to the world, Violet,” Evan stated. She made a cute sound. Helen then found some baby formula and some diapers. “Glad you found that stuff for baby Violet,” Evan states, “How about a blanket?” “Here’s one,” Helen replied. She hands it over to him. “Well that’s settled,” Evan stated, “We leave tonight.” They then left the gas station. They start walking in the distance. “It’s a nice thing that you did for me,” Helen stated, “Helping me deliver the baby.” “I’m a nice person. I like doing nice things,” Evan replied. “You could be a great father for baby Violet,” Helen stated. “I will be,” Evan replied. They eventually found a giant house. “Here’s a place that we could spend the rest of our lives,” Helen stated. “Yeah,” Evan replied, “Violet will have a very nice childhood.” “I know,” Helen replied. They enter the building. Violet was placed on a table. She started to cry. Helen then started breastfeeding Violet. “Can I hold her?” Evan asked. “Yes, you can,” Helen replied. Evan then grabbed Violet and he held her in his arms. “Hey, Violet, I’m your daddy. You’ll always remember that, right?” Evan stated. Violet then smiled and made some unintelligible baby noises. “I think that she you,” Helen stated. “I’m glad that she loves me,” Evan replied. Evan then goes to bed. He wakes up the next morning and found himself surrounded by walkers. “Helen! Violet!” Evan replied. He then started killing walkers. He could not find his wife and daughter. “They’re dead,” Evan replied. He then walks into the distance. He then sees a faint reflection of seven people. “Who are you?” Daniel asked. “I’m Evan,” Evan replied, “And, I need a home.” “We’ll take him in right?” Wanda asked. “Yeah, he’s got nowhere else to go,” Aidan answered. “We’ll take you in,” Wanda asked. “That’s nice of you,” Evan replied. The flashback ended. “The end,” Evan states. “That’s so sad,” Molly replies, “Do you think that you’ll find Helen and Violet?” “I hope I do,” Evan answers. Cast *Kyron *Izzy Welch *Evan *Casey *Daniel Moore *George *Molly *Aidan *Kat *Noah *Wanda *Helen (Flashback) *Violet (Flashback) *Ryan Holt (Flashback) *Tai (Flashback) *Trace Oxford (Flashback) *Olivia Holt (Flashback) *Johnathan White (Flashback) *Patrick White (Flashback) Deaths None Trivia *First appearance of Helen. *First appearance of Violet. *Last appearance of Ryan Holt. (Flashback) *Last appearance of Olivia Holt. (Flashback) *Last appearance of Patrick White. (Flashback)